Open Up
by fvck-off-bruv
Summary: After his relationship blunder, Rufioh makes an attempt to speak to Damara once again. Fic inspired by the prompt: "I would die for you but you… you wouldn't even cry for me if I did." Warning: character death.


**Disclaimer:****I do not own Homestuck or any of its characters. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**A/N: This story is written from Rufioh's point of view. Let's act like there's an alternate timeline where the Beforan trolls all didn't die and lived almost normal lives, and that Damara can speak English. **

* * *

><p>I stood outside her hive, feeling hesitant. Anxious, almost. I wouldn't blame her if she punched me in the face when she opened the door, <em>if<em> she even opened the door. Sighing, I raised a loose fist to the door and knocked again.

Just as I was about to turn around and head back to my own hive, I heard movement from inside. I waited patiently until the door opened.

Damara stood there, clad in that all too familiar red seifuku and white knee high socks, with a cigarette dangling from those pouting lips that I used to love. That I kind of miss, actually.

Said lips muttered something angrily in Japanese before she slammed the door in my face. I'm pretty sure she cursed at me, but I didn't leave. "Damara, doll," I called out as I knocked repeatedly on her door, "open up. Please? For me? I wanna talk to you."

And of course she didn't open up. I wasn't giving up, though. I continued to speak, knocking louder and more insistently. "Doll, come on. Open up. I wanna apologize to you."

I almost fell into her hive when she swung the door open. She looked up at me with a sneer on her lips, cigarette long gone. "Ha," she snarked. "Apologize and expect what? For me to magically forgive you so you can get into my pants and fuck me over again?"

I couldn't help it. "Well, the first two parts of that would be bangin, but that isn't what I hoped to get out of this."

She made an incredulous noise and cursed at me in Japanese as she stormed off. I cringed, realizing that I had probably just gotten rid of the .001% chance I had of forgiveness with her. I followed her, but she sped up when she realized that I was following her.

"Since when did she get so damn fast?" I had lost track of her twice, and ended up chasing her to the spot where we stood now. She leaned against a tree at the top of a hill, her skirt and hair blowing in the fierce wind. I reached out to her and stumbled a bit, the wind snatching away whatever words I was about to say. Before I got a chance to try again, she spoke.

"No, it's okay. I get it. You only come to me when it's convenient for you, and once you're finished you just toss me to the side…"

"Look, doll, don't say that, you kn-"

"STOP!"

I flinched at her outburst. Her body was shaking, but from anger or sadness I couldn't tell. I wrapped my arms around my torso, like it could stop her body from shaking. I turned around once she started talking. I couldn't bear to look at her while she was in this state, knowing fully well that _I _was the reason she was like this. Her words sent lances of pain though my heart. They sounded hollow. Empty.

"Don't you _ever _call me doll again. And don't… don't act like you care now. After all those years, of cheating on me, and then when you finally confessed, it seemed like it didn't affect you _at all!_ You didnt even blink at how _hurt_ I was. You ended our relationship without a backwards glance, without any parting words. Like it was a burden to you from the start. Like what we had, all three years of it, meant nothing to you. And now here we are, with you begging for forgiveness, and me, too broken and fed up and flat out _done_ to give it to you." I winced at her words, and she let out an empty chuckle.

"Here I am, pathetically pouring my fucking _heart_ out to you, and you won't even look at me. If I were to fucking _die_ right now, I dont even think you'd be sad…"

She didn't sound upset, not anymore. She sounded… resigned almost. She only used that tone when she was going to do something dramatic…

"Come on do- Damara, I'm not that cold, of course I'd…"

I turned around and realized I had been talking to nothing. Where'd she...go? I looked over the edge of the hill, the place where the grassy field cut off into a steep drop, and choked on a sob.

Laying on the concrete at the bottom of the fall was Damara's body, still and unmoving, arms and legs twisted at unnatural angles. A pool of burgundy blood was slowly leaking out from under her, blurring her red seifuku into a massive blob from this distance.

I fell back onto my ass, scrambling backwards from the horrific sight in front of me, and let out a loud sob. _I caused this._ The thought was dormant in my mind. _Oh god she did that because of me I can't believe she jumped… I don't even know if she jumped because my fucking back was turned it doesn't matter she's __**dead **__now and it's all my fault… _

My thoughts continued to race as I stood up, bronze tears running down my cheeks like a river. Who was I even supposed to tell about this? The only other person she ever spoke to was Meenah, and they fucking hated each other. The emptiness of her death hit me, and I let out another sob. Casting one last look over my shoulder at the cliff, I began to drag my feet in the direction of my hive, constantly muttering under my breath.

"You were wrong, Damara. You were wrong. There you are, laying there, dead, and here I am… here I am with tears streaming down my face that won't fucking stop because you're gone now, Damara. You're dead now and I can't… fucking… stop… crying…"


End file.
